Simple Pleasures
by JeiC
Summary: Simple life, simple pleasures.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…Square Enix and Disney do. I just have an overactive imagination and write silly stories.  
Warnings: um…for once, I don't think I have any. Mild angst maybe?

**Simple Pleasures**

by JeiC

* * *

Closing my eyes for a moment, I take in the unique scents that linger as summer tapers off into autumn. Low tide and fried seafood greet my nose and again I find it hard to believe that I'm back here, living a life that I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be allowed to given all that I've done.

Opening my eyes, I continue my trek, my stomach growling at me to feed it now that my sense of smell has picked up on a local tradition. Putting my hand in my pocket, I quickly check to see how much munny I have before venturing towards any of the street vendors. My parents are away on business again, so I have to fend for myself and I think Sora's laziness is starting to rub off on me because I don't feel like cooking.

Hiking my backpack higher on my shoulder, I loosen my uniform tie and undo the top button. The return to this society has been a rather difficult transition for me. I know what I've done, but no one else other than Sora and Kairi seems to even know that I was the one that caused this world to be consumed by darkness, and I almost wish those two would hate me for it. Then I might be able to justify the guilt.

Instead everyone, especially my friends, welcomed me back with open arms. I can't think of a way to atone for what I've done never mind repay their extreme generosity. I don't deserve what they've given me.

Glancing at the various stalls, I occasionally note one here and another there that I might purchase something from until one street vendor catches my attention. Grinning to myself, I head directly over with a purpose in mind. In a way, I had been hoping that she was still in business.

"Riku, sweetie! Oh, I haven't seen you in such a long time! Come here and give me a hug," a woman, that is about my mother's age, with salt-and-pepper hair steps out from behind her counter briefly to get the hug she insisted on, which I don't mind giving. "Where have you been? Oh my, you've gotten so tall and handsome since I last saw you…and you're hair is so long and pretty. Don't you dare cut it."

I put up with the coddling from the older woman, she's always been kind to me as well as she makes the absolutely best fried seafood, so I always use to come here. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Austin."

Smiling, she gets back behind her counter, "Let me guess, the usual, right?"

Laughing, I comment, "I can't believe you still remember what I like. Yes, I was hoping you still made that."

Already setting about to prepare the food I indirectly requested, she tosses back, "How could I ever forget my favorite customer's favorite dish? That and you are still one of the rare people that orders it."

"So how have things been with you, Mrs. Austin?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation going. Normally I would just quietly wait for my food, but there has always been something about her that makes me a little more talkative than normal.

"Oh, you know how it goes. Since tourism has picked up, I'm usually quite busy with the shop, but you came at just the right time. I've added some new things to the menu that people seem to enjoy. People just love the fried dough with powdered sugar on it. I almost feel like I can never keep up with the demand!" Her laughter is melodic and I smile, taking in the simplicity of this life.

"That's good to hear. I'd feel guilty if you weren't doing well." Our idle chatter continues back and forth for a few more minutes as she finishes her work.

Handing me the brown paper bag, I hand her the munny for it and she signals me to come closer, "Because you're my favorite customer, I added a little something else for you to try, but that is between you and me." Pulling back, the older woman smiled at me again, "Enjoy your meal, and come back to visit me again sometime!"

I can't help but return her smile, "Of course I will, Mrs. Austin. It was good to see you again, and thank you for the meal." Turning, I head down the hill towards the water.

The smell of the food however is too much to resist, so I open the bag and begin snacking on the contents. It's such a simple thing, but for the moment, my heart is content.

My feet take me to a quiet piece of wall, and I climb up on it, sitting so I can look out over the ocean as I continue to eat. I close my eyes again to the ocean breeze, letting it wash over me as I pop another piece in my mouth.

"RIKU!"

Forcing myself not to jump at the sudden holler of my name, I look back over my shoulder. The kid nearly just gave me a heart attack.

I wait for him to climb up and sit up on the wall with me, my meal bag between the two of us. "Riku, where have you been, man? I didn't see you at school at all today and neither did anyone else that I talked to. You do remember that the semester started today, right?"

Hanging my head, I hide behind my bangs, "Yeah, I remembered. I just wasn't there."

Tilting his head, Sora looks me over, snagging a piece of food out of my bag, "Then why are you wearing your uniform? Are you planning on running away again?"

I glare at him for taking my food without asking. I can't even attempt to keep up the appearance for very long though. "No. When we tested to get placed in classes, I tested high enough that now I'm taking classes at the local college. I have to wear my uniform as part of the agreement."

"What?! And you didn't say anything before?!" Munching on another piece, I snag the bag away from the spiky-haired brunette. "Hey, this stuff is really good. Where'd you get it?"

Raising an eyebrow, I had almost forgotten how quickly Sora could jump from topic to topic, "Over at Mrs. Austin's shop."

"Really?!" His eyes light up at the name, "She makes the absolute best fried dough. Can I have some more?"

Oh, sure…now he asks. Sighing, I hand the bag over, snatching up the extra treat she left in there for me. At least I'll get something to myself. Unwrapping what I'm guessing is fried dough, I take a bite. It really is delicious. I guess I have something new to purchase from her from now on when I head downtown.

"Riku…" my attention shifts from the treat in my hand to my normally energetic friend's solemn face, "You must be really smart if you tested that high even after being out of school for about 2 years. I feel really dumb, you know? I barely managed to test to be in the same class with Kairi."

Looking back out over the water, I admit, "I spent a lot of time studying and being taught by Ansem the Wise, so I think I had a bit of an unfair advantage." Seeing his expression hadn't changed any, I offer, "If you need it, I can still help you with your homework and studying."

"Really?!" Sora's face brightened up immediately. "You're the best, Riku!" Our chatter turns to idle matters. Mostly my spiky-haired friend's curiosity about what college is like. After a few minutes, he asks as I reach into the bag to grab another piece of the meal we are sharing, "By the way, what is this stuff? I don't think I've ever had it before."

I grin at the thought before responding, "Calamari."

The look on his face tells me he's not familiar with the term, tilting his head back and forth, his spikes softly following his movements, "Calamari? What type of fish is that?"

"Sora, it's squid." I can't contain my laughter…the shocked look on my best friend's face is absolutely priceless. Once again, my heart finds contentment in the simplicity of this world and being able to live, even for a moment, as a normal, teenage boy.

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: What happened to the angst? I really don't know. Yeah, I know, it isn't the same without being angst-ridden coming from me.  
Okay, this is going to get a little complicated here. I wrote this for two different writing groups and incorporating a fanfic idea that I had been toying with prior to getting both prompts. Yeah, I get weird ideas from weird places…like driving down the Cape. I just couldn't help but combine the two prompts into one fic. The prompts are as follows:

**For:** NEIT Open Writing Group  
**Prompt:** Squid

**For:** 20heartbeats (LJ community)  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Simple (Bonus)

* * *


End file.
